Największa nadzieja wyrasta z bezsilności
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Sakura nigdy nie była silna, jednak zawsze miała coś, co pomagało jej pokonać trudności. Miniaturka, w pewnym sensie eksperyment.


Dziękuję bardzo **Emily Luceant **za prompt i parę rad.

_Największa nadzieja wyrasta z bezsilności _

Kiedy Sasuke pada martwy na ziemię, a Naruto w porywie szału niszczy lodową pułapkę Haku, Sakura zamiera. Wszystko dzieje się szybko,_ za szybko_, Naruto krzyczy, mistrz Kakashi walczy z tym Zabuzą, a Sasuke leży, leży i nie oddycha. Sakura wie o tym, nie musi nawet przybliżać się - nie wyczuwa jego czakry.

Chce pobiec i przytulić go, obudzić, uratować, chociaż nie wie jak, ale misja jest, _powinna_, być ważniejsza, dlatego stoi i czeka, i powtrzymuje łzy, i próbuje opanować kołatanie serca, a gdy klient pozwala jej biec, Sakura ledwo dziękuje, szczęśliwa i zrozpaczona jednocześnie.

Walka wciąż trwa, dostrzega Naruto i Kakashiego, ale nie obchodzi jej to, nie teraz, nie gdy Sasuke...

Dopiero tam, gdy upewnia się, że miała, _niestety_, rację, pozwala sobie na płacz i już nic się nie liczy, jest tylko zimne ciało i ból, dużo bólu. Przecież mogła, _musiała_, coś zrobić, uratować, pomóc, a stała tylko bezczynnie, przyglądała się. Sakura nawet nie wie, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie poznała dobrze Sasuke, nie lubił jej, mówił, że jest irytująca. Haruno łka jeszcze głośniej, przypominając sobie to, ale jest już za późno na zmiany, za późno...

Kiedy Sasuke się budzi, Sakura jest niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwa. Przytula go mocno, jakby miała już nigdy nie puścić i postanawia, że się zmieni, że nie będzie irytująca, pozna go lepiej, będzie więcej trenować.

Od tamtego momentu Sakura wierzy w cuda.

* * *

Drugie zadanie jest trudne i Sakura ledwo sobie radzi. Wszędzie czyhają wrogowie, nie ma na nic czasu, a Naruto i Sasuke leżą nieprzytomni. Powieki same się zamykają, szelest liści jest niepokojący, a to wszystko przez Orochimaru.

Nagle pojawia się trzech geninów z wioski Dźwięku, ale Sakura jest przygotowana, choć sama nie ma sił na walkę, nie jest bezbronna. Gdy pułapka z łatwością zostaje zniszczona, pojawia się Lee, gotów oddać życie za Sakurę. Walczy, próbuje ją chronić, ją i Sasuke z Naruto, ale przegrywa i leży na ziemi, tak, jak kiedyś leżał Sasuke, i Sakura już wie, jak to się skończy.

Nie ma sił, ani technik, by obronić kolegów. Jedyne, co jej zostało to zajęcie ich, dopóki Sasuke się nie obudzi,_ o ile się obudzi_, lub ktoś nie przybędzie jej na pomoc. Nie, na pewno przyjdą, musi w to wierzyć.

I Sakura wstaje, i walczy, i broni, i ścina włosy, by dalej walczyć, a wtedy przybywa Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, i walczą, i przegrywają, i pojawia się Neji, i Sasuke się budzi, i...

Powietrze staje się cięższe, czakra Uchihy wiruje, a on sam ma na ciele dziwne znaki. Atmosfera się zagęszcza, a Sasuke już idzie, by pokonać wrogów. Nikt nie wątpi, że mu się to uda, jeden już leży ranny, jeszcze tylko dwóch, a wtedy...

Sakura nie myśli, tylko mimo bólu i zawrotów w głowie biegnie do Sasuke, by go powstrzymać. On nie może zabijać, _nie może_, to nie jest prawdziwy Uchiha Sasuke, nie, to przez tę pieczęć, to przez Orochimaru.

Sakura przytula Sasuke, a ten uspokaja się natychmiast i wszystko już jest w porządku.

* * *

Kiedy Gaara zamienia się powoli w potwora, Sakura z trudem oddycha. To _coś _ma niewyobrażalnie dużo czakry, nikt nie może się z nim mierzyć. Sasuke ledwo stoi, choć pewnie stara się wymyślić plan, a Naruto zaciska tylko zęby, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

I nagle Gaara atakuje, wystawia swoje łapska w stronę Sasuke, ale Sasuke nie ma siły, a łapa już się zbliża, już już. Sakura nie wie, czy krzyczy, czy nie, ale jedyne, co robi, to biegnie do Uchihy i zasłania go. Ma nadzieję, że nie będzie bardzo bolało, że Sasuke przeżyje, a ktoś zaraz, _teraz_, uratuje ich.

To, co się dzieje później Sakura widzi jak przez mgłę, adrealina ciągle rośnie, a Gaara, _potwór_, patrzy na nią zszokowany, po czym łapie i rzuca o drzewo.

Kiedy Sakura zamyka oczy, modli się, by Sasuke i Naruto wyszli z tego cało.

* * *

Sala szpitalna jest nieznośnie cicha i Sakura chciałaby, by to się w końcu skończyło. Czekanie na legendarną Tsunade przeciąga się w nieskończoność, staje się powoli uciążliwe. Sasuke leży nieprzytomny, jego oddech jest ciężki, a zarazem cichy.

Sakura przychodzi codziennie, najpierw do Lee, by podnieść go na duchu, a potem do Sasuke, z nadzieją, że coś się zmieni. Nic się jednak nie dzieje i Sakura czasami myśli, że to koniec, że Lee już nigdy nie zostanie shinobi, a Sasuke się nie obudzi. Ale wtedy przychodzi mistrz Kakashi, albo Ino, ze wsparciem i nowymi pokładami nadziei.

Gdy legendarna Tsunade zjawia się w sali szpitalnej, Sakura wstaje zszokowana. Naruto uśmiecha się, a ona w tej samej chwili chce go przytulić i podziękować za to, co zrobił. A wtedy Sasuke się budzi, a świat znowu staje się piękny.

* * *

Kiedy Naruto informuje Sakurę o niepowodzeniu misji, ta nie ma do niego żalu. Wie, że zadanie było trudne, a ona zachowała się tak jak zawsze, jak zwykła płaczka.

Deszcz bębni o okno, wszystko jest szare, jakby z odejściem Sasuke zniknęły wszystkie kolory. Naruto jest pokryty bandażami i ten widok wywołuje wyrzuty sumienia u dziewczyny. Sakura wciąż nie może sobie wybaczyć, że obciążyła go takim brzemieniem, że nie zdołała odwieść Sasuke od pomysłu opuszczenia wioski.

Powstrzymuje łzy i odwraca się w stronę przyjaciela. Stara się uśmiechnąć, by podnieść go na duchu, a potem wychodzi.

Kiedy Sakura zamyka drzwi, postanawia zostać uczennicą pani Tsunade. Wie, że będzie to kosztowało dużo czasu i wysiłku, ale wtedy na pewno razem z Naruto uratują Sasuke.

Jeszcze wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
